Claven Rast
History Claven Rast, better known as Claven “The Icefist”, was a legendary monk warrior who lived on Fractera over 100 years ago. He was one of the founding members of a fledgling guild, “The Defenders”. The other founder was a gnome by the name of Lithrid Battylore. The small guild only operated for a little over a year, and was not yet recognized as an official guild, before the incident happened. Claven, along with 4 other fledgling guild members, were sent to clear out a cave, Kemp's Divide, of bandits who had taken up residence there. It was supposed to be an easy mission. Unknown to anyone, the leader of the bandit clan was actually a greater Devil, who revealed himself after it was clear the fight was not going in his favor. Claven was a powerful monk and was able to defeat the Devil, but at the cost of his own life, and the life of all his companions. For months before this, Claven had been suspicious of his friend Lithrid. He believed that Lithrid loved his (Claven's) wife, and would see her when Claven was out on quests. In his dying moments, he seized on this belief, that Lithrid had somehow set him up to die. He drew power from the Devil he was killing, and became a Revenant. However, he didn't have enough power to form his own body, so his life force was absorbed into his handwraps. Within, his mind slowly decayed. Memory In the time since Claven's consciousness has been residing within his handwraps, his memory has deteriorated, along with his life force. As the enchantment of the Ice Fist is used, specifically as it scores critical hits or kills an enemy, he will regain parts of his memory. This increases until he becomes fully conscious, remembering all he knew in life, and trying to manipulate his host into satisfying his revenge. Current level: 6 # I don't know who I am or where I am. Who are you? # I know my name…I remember a little, but not much. # I am residing in your head. I know who you are. # I have a mission to complete, but I don't know what it is (Revenant sense triggers) # There is someone I need to kill, but I don't remember who they are (He will say “meet” instead of kill) # I remember everything. I will manipulate my host to try and get me to kill my enemy. Relationships Raelar Raelar was the first to bond the Handwraps of the Icefist, which allowed Claven to take up residence in their head. Currently Claven is attempting to manipulate Raelar into depending on him. Lithrid Battylore Claven's oldest friend and partner in creating The Defenders. Claven believes that Lithrid betrayed him by sending him to die at Kemp's Divide. Now as a Revenant, Claven needs to kill Lithrid to be laid to rest. Stephanie Rast Claven's Wife, they were married for 5 years before his death. 7 years after Claven's passing, she remarried Lithrid, whom she remained married to until she died 45 years later. Stats Regeneration. The revenant regains 10 hit points at the start of its turn. If the revenant takes fire or radiant damage, this trait doesn't function at the start of the revenant's next turn. The revenant's body is destroyed only if it starts its turn with 0 hit points and doesn't regenerate. Rejuvenation. ''When the revenant's body is destroyed, its soul lingers. After 24 hours, the soul recreates its spectral body within 5 miles of its target and regains all its hit points. While the soul is bodiless, a wish spell can be used to force the soul to go to the afterlife and not return. ''Turn Immunity. The revenant is immune to effects that turn undead. Vengeful Tracker. The revenant knows the distance to and direction of any creature against which it seeks revenge, even if the creature and the revenant are on different planes of existence. If the creature being tracked by the revenant dies, the revenant knows. Handwraps of the Ice Fist. The revenant's unarmed strikes have reach, and deal an extra 1d4 cold damage on hit. Actions Multiattack. The revenant makes 3 unarmed strikes. Unarmed Strike. Melee Weapon Attack: +7 to hit, reach 10 ft, one target. Hit 12 (2d6 + 4) bludgeoning damage + 2 (1d4) cold damage. If the target is a creature against which the revenant has sworn vengeance, the target takes an extra 14 (4d6) bludgeoning damage. Instead of dealing damage, the revenant can grapple the target (escape DC 14) provided the target is Large or smaller. Vengeful Glare. The revenant targets one creature it can see within 30 feet of it and against which it has sworn vengeance. The target must make a DC 15 Wisdom saving throw. On a failure, the target is paralyzed until the revenant deals damage to it, or until the end of the revenant's next turn. When the paralysis ends, the target is frightened of the revenant for 1 minute. The frightened target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, with disadvantage if it can see the revenant, ending the frightened condition on itself on a success. Actions (Devil Enhanced) Multiattack. The revenant makes 3 unarmed strikes. Unarmed Strike. Melee Weapon Attack: +9 to hit, reach 10 ft, one target. Hit 12 (2d6 + 5) bludgeoning damage + 2 (1d4) cold damage + 3 (1d6) fire damage. If the target is a creature against which the revenant has sworn vengeance, the target takes an extra 14 (4d6) bludgeoning damage. Instead of dealing damage, the revenant can grapple the target (escape DC 14) provided the target is Large or smaller. Vengeful Glare. The revenant targets one creature it can see within 30 feet of it and against which it has sworn vengeance. The target must make a DC 15 Wisdom saving throw. On a failure, the target is paralyzed until the revenant deals damage to it, or until the end of the revenant's next turn. When the paralysis ends, the target is frightened of the revenant for 1 minute. The frightened target can repeat the saving throw at the end of each of its turns, with disadvantage if it can see the revenant, ending the frightened condition on itself on a success. ''Legendary Actions. ''The Revenant can make one unarmed strike at the end of another creature's turn, once per turn.